Valentine's day
by kagome04
Summary: Bruce and Selina on valentine's day. They have just become a couple and Selina thinks that Bruce has forgotten. But Bruce has a surprise in store for her! Please read and review and happy valentine's day!


It was snowing as Selina stared out her window. He probably forgot. She thought. He probably has no idea what today is. The he she was referring to was Bruce Wayne, the Batman and more recently, her boyfriend. It was their first valentine's day as a couple and he was nowhere in sight. She sighed depressed and frustrated. Was this what dating Batman was going to be like?

Just then her phone rang. "Hello"

"Selina?"

"Hello Bruce" she said coldly.

"I was wondering if you would like to come over to the manor tonight for dinner?"

Selina was stunned. Had he remembered?

"I would love to."

"Fine I will have Alfred pick you up around seven."

"That's ok I can take a cab. No need for Alfred to come all the way out here in the snow."

"I will have Alfred pick you up around seven." He repeated

"Alright fine."

She tried not to get her hopes up to high as she hung up the phone. She was having Valentine's dinner with Batman! Must not get too excited she thought. He will probably just run out in the middle of it to go on patrol or the joker will break out of Arkham or some other awful thing will happen. She sighed. Guess that's the price you pay for dating a superhero.

At seven o'clock sharp Alfred arrived with the limo to take her back to the manor. When she opened the door she couldn't believe what she saw. The entire place was decorated for Valentine's Day. There were red roses and paper hearts everywhere. The fire was roaring in the fire place and a small table for two had been set up next to it.

Just then she saw Bruce standing at the entrance to the room.

"Hello Selina" He greeted her warmly with a kiss on the cheek.

"Huh-hi" she said clearly shocked

Bruce was amused by the confused and shocked look on her face.

"What? You didn't think I'd forget did you?"

"Well I-I yes I did." She admitted sheepishly. After all we've only been a couple for a little while I didn't know what to expect. I didn't' think you would do all this."

"Well I wanted to do something nice since it is our first Valentine's Day together."

"This is wonderful Bruce." She said as she kissed him deeply.

"Let's save that for later shall we?"

"Sounds good."

He led her over to the table which had been set up next to the roaring fire. The table was set with a valentine's table cloth and there were red napkins and plates with hearts on them.

"You did all this?"

"Well I have to admit Alfred helped since I was pretty bad at coming up with ideas."

"It's beautiful."

"I hope you like duck I had Alfred make it special."

"Sounds good." Selina said even though she had never had duck before.

After they ate they gazed into fire and talked. Bruce noticed Selina seemed slightly anxious all of a sudden like she was waiting for something, something bad. He was concerned what had he done wrong?

"Selina is everything alright?"

"Oh yes everything is fine."

"You look…upset or something"

"No its just well I guess I am waiting for you to say you have to leave to go on patrol or for the joker to break out of Arkham or something bad like that to happen to ruin this perfect evening."

Bruce took her hands in his. "Selina nothing like that is going to happen."

"How can you say that?"

"Because I took the night off."

"You what? Really? For me?"

"Yes Gordon is going to have to deal with the city by himself. Tonight I am all yours."

"Oh Bruce" she said as she kissed him ardently.

"Oops I am almost forgot." Bruce said pulling a small black box out of his pocket.

"This is for you."

"Oh Bruce you shouldn't have."

Bruce just smiled. "I wanted to get the most beautiful thing in the store but then I realized nothing could be more beautiful than you. So I settled for this."

"That is such a cheesy line, but, thank you." She said as she opened the box. Inside was a Ruby necklace surrounded by diamonds It was clad in white gold.

"Oh Bruce it is beautiful. Thank you so much."

"I am glad you like it." he said as he put the necklace on her.

She kissed him deeply and passionately. They kissed passionately for several minutes neither of them wanting to come up for air.

"We should probably go upstairs." He said huskily.

"Yes we should" she said she wanted him so bad she could taste it.

"Oh and Selina, Happy Valentine's Day."

"Happy Valentine's day Bruce."

They spent the entire evening making fervent love and holding each other. It was the best Valentine's day either of them had ever spent.


End file.
